


Melodiosos recuerdos (y ahora...)

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juubei escucha a Kazuki tocar el koto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodiosos recuerdos (y ahora...)

Antes, Juubei acostumbraba a disfrutar la melodía del koto con sus ojos cerrados, sólo abriéndolos por cortos momentos para ver a Kazuki, pero no por demasiado tiempo para así no desconcentrarlo.

Ahora, en cambio, aunque abriese sus ojos no puede verlo.

Por eso se relaja, escuchando cada nota y perdiéndose en sus recuerdos de Kazuki, inclinado sobre el koto, con su cabello perfectamente recogido, una expresión de concentración en su rostro e incluso vistiendo un kimono femenino, aun cuando sabe que hace muchos años que Kazuki no usa uno.

No es hasta que la música se termina que Juubei se tensa e intenta enfocarse de nuevo en el mundo, usando todos sus sentidos para localizar a Kazuki y verificar que no hay nadie más cerca que pueda ser una amenaza.

—Estabas sonriendo.

La voz de Kazuki es la que le permite descubrir dónde está, aun antes de que el piso cruja bajo él cuando se detiene frente a Juubei.

Juubei no está seguro si Kazuki se acercó con tanto sigilo que no pudo sentir su presencia o si él mismo estaba tan distraído que no pudo hacerlo. Sea como sea, sabe que aunque no estén en la fortaleza no puede permitirse tales descuidos si quiere continuar protegiendo a Kazuki, por lo que se promete a sí mismo no repetirlo.

—Estaba recordando —dice Juubei con sinceridad, mientras escucha la fábrica de la yukata de Kazuki según este se inclina, sentándose frente a él.

—Oh.

Juubei puede notar cierta diversión en el tono de Kazuki y eso lo hace pensar que está sonriendo de una forma más abierta y honesta que de costumbre, mas el sonido de las campanitas hace que su atención se centre en la forma en que Kazuki se acerca aun más.

—¿Y también recuerdas esto?

La pregunta está acompañada por un brazo cerca a una de sus piernas, sin duda en busca de apoyo, y el roce de un largo mechón de cabello que lo obliga a aceptar que algunas cosas ya no son como las recuerda.

Pero otras sí, acepta consigo mismo mientras asiente, sintiendo como Kazuki se acerca más hasta cerrar el espacio entre ellos y unir sus labios.

Juubei se toma un momento para verificar una vez más sus alrededores, aunque no porque tema ser descubierto como cuando era mucho más joven, antes de perderse sólo un poco en las sensaciones, escuchando como el viento que entra por alguna ventana hace que el koto continúe produciendo sonidos apenas audibles que no son tan perfectos como los que crea Kazuki, pero que igual lo hacen sentirse en medio de un mundo en el que sólo están ellos dos.


End file.
